Shinigami
by freefall-gypsy
Summary: AU. a boy becomes a shinigami.......A shinigami becomes a legend........ The Boy lost himself..... The shinigami found himself.... The legend fights a foe from his past...... four worlds three paths two wars one destiny............ Yaoi & Brotherly Luv
1. Prolouge the begining

Freefall-gypsy: "Oooooooooooh I'm so excited my first time writing a bleach fic, also my first attempt at writing Yaoi." Starts' jumping around then jumps into a wall. "Ow" slides to floor.

Spidercat: "Are you okay Ff-g?"

Freefall-gypsy: "I'm fine." Gets up and stretches like a cat.

Spidercat: "If you're sure."

Freefall-gypsy: "did you notice that Ichi and Roxas look similar as do Renji and Axel. Or is it just me? Anyway Spidercat would you do the disclaimer Plz?"

Spidercat: "Freefall-gypsy owns Bleach but she doesn't own Bleach. She owns the Kingdom hearts games 1&2 but she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts."

Ff-g: "Thanx Spidercat. Now on with the story." Points off in the opposite direction.

Spidercat: "Ff-g wrong way."

Ff-g: Smiles sheepishly and turns around pointing in the right direction. "Here it is."

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* A/N at the end of the chapter.

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

-----

----

---

--

-

**Prologue**

When Grand Fisher attacked _Ichigo _and _Masakai, _Fate changed dramatically, instead of just _Masakai _dying. _Ichigo _got killed as well………….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Grand Fisher killed _Masakai _and ate her soul. But didn't eat _Ichigo _after he killed him, he just dropped _Ichigo _and left, after half an hour _Ichigo _got over his shock and was contemplating on what to do now, he knew he was dead. And for some bizarre reason a calm voice was telling him he would end up as a creature like that one, if he didn't pass over into the afterlife. He trusted the voice, and he was thinking about how to go about passing onto the afterlife. When a man dressed in red,* appeared smirked at him and hissed in an unknown language. A ball of flame appeared around the man's clenched fist. _Ichigo _tried to run but found he couldn't move, he closed his eyes and waited, _Ichigo _felt a fiery pain travel up his leg, he cried out before biting his lip.

'This is it?' he thought to himself.

_Ichigo_ let out a sigh, before opening his eyes and said "I am not afraid to die, anymore."

The stranger aimed again, but a man in a strange ragged cloak appeared out of thin air, and wrapped his cloak around _Ichigo_. Before _Ichigo's_ world faded away into black he caught a glance at the man's face dark hair that had a purplish tint and brown shades.

-

--

---

--

-

Freefall-gypsy: "Plz review." Kitten Eyes of Doom & Destruction "Plz."

-

--

---

--

-

*1 – red version of what the shinigami's wear – can anyone tell me what that's called, Plz. 


	2. Awakening

Freefall-gypsy: "Here's the next chapter of Shinigami." -Scowls-

Spidercat: "What's with you today?"

Freefall-gypsy: -snaps- "Nothing."

Spidercat: "Yes there is, please tell me."

Freefall-gypsy: -sigh- "I went to the dentist today he said I need four filling and one tooth either need to be pulled or have a root canal done" – Sobs – "today he put anaesthetic in my upper mouth with a 5 inch needle, then x-rayed scraped and put a temporary filling in. I swallowed some of the anaesthetic and my tummy burns the anaesthetic wore off and it's really hurting and I can't eat or drink for the rest of the day, and I didn't eat anything before going to the dentist." -Wails-

Spidercat: "Awww poor ff-g." jumps onto freefall-gypsy's lap and purrs as he rubs against her comfortingly. "Don't worry, you may not own bleach the way the creator does, but you do own volume 1 – 4 of the bleach Anime."

-

--

---

----

---

--

-

"Talking"

"_**Zangetzu Talking" **_

'**Thinking'**

_Flashback_

'Yawn' – or similar actions.

*A/N at the end*

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

---------

-----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

'Yawn'

A boy about nine years old and 4 foot 6 inches sat up rubbing his eyes and Yawning; he glanced around with bleary eyes.

'**What had happened?" **

_-Flashback-_

_Ichigo and his Momma were walking home, when he saw a girl at the edge of the river looking like she was about to jump in. He had ran to save her and his momma followed, perhaps she had thought he was going to jump in, then Ichigo blacked out, when he came to his momma was lying on top of him with wounds in her back his eyes shifted to where the girl had been instead of a girl there had been a horrible monster it was holding his momma. Ichigo was confused for a split second before something told him that it was his momma's soul. Ichigo struggled to get out from under his Momma's body as the monster raised her to it's mouth it looked directly at Ichigo and smirked. Ichigo froze the thing had waited for him to wake up before devouring his Momma's soul. The creature was finished eating Masaki it turned to Ichigo once again Ichi found himself frozen, The monster raised it's claws bringing them down Ichigo couldn't even scream the pain was so bad. The monster left him there sitting by his and his momma's body with a broken chain coming out of his chest. His eyes were blank and his mind numb. He barely registered warm arms wrapping around him comforting him, a voice whispered in his ear, bringing him out of his state of shock. He was dead was what the voice had told him and unless he wanted to become one of those things that had killed him and ate his Momma he had better pass on to the after life. Ichigo took the words to heart and began to think of a way to do as the voice had suggested. Then a man in red appeared and had shot a fireball at the recently dead boy hitting his leg. Ichigo had stumbled back his eyes closed not knowing if he had screamed or not he heard the unknown man summon another fireball. Ichigo opened his eyes staring directly at the strange man and accepted his fate. The fireball sped towards him and Ichigo felt his lips move though his voice didn't reach his ears. Then he felt arms wrapping around him once again and a black cloak keeping him safe before blacking out he made out the features of his saviour a rugged beard long hair and a pair of brown Shades._

_-End flashback- _

Ichigo rubbed his eyes again and he shook off the memory and took a look around he appeared to be in a stretch of land that was in between a bunch of houses and a desert with white sand there were a couple of dead trees and a whole bunch of abandoned swords.*

"Where am I?"

"_**You are in Seretei* which is where a soul goes after passing on." **_A mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?"

"_**I am your Zanpaktuo. My name is ……….. Since you have me you have reiatsu and can become a Shinigami, a Death god one who destroys Hollows and sends souls to soul society. Now find a safe place to sleep, and then we shall Talk some more." **_

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-------------

--------------

---------------

--------------

-------------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

Ichigo Stood up and a searing run up his leg making him collapse back down onto his side with a pained cry. He lay there for a bit whimpering before taking a deep breath and heaving himself back up, he bit back the pained scream and limped off towards what looked like a cave in the side of a cliff. Once inside the cave he collapsed, breathing heavily; he pulled down his pants and boxers away from his right side and lifted the top so he could see the injury; he stared in disbelief at the angry looking burn.

"What the heck, it's a third degree burn*" Ichigo muttered out loud. "Oh yeah, the freak in red threw a freakin fireball at me when I was a spirit I guess that's why I have it now."

Ichigo pulled his boxers and pants back up and his top back down; shivering a cold wind had picked up; next thing he knew there was a ragged cloak over the top of him and his Zanpaktuo was stroking his hair singing a lullaby to him softly.

Ichigo couldn't quite make out the words; but they were soothing his frazzled nerves. His eyelids grew heavy and soon he was fast asleep.

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-------------

--------------

---------------

----------------

-----------------

------------------

-------------------

--------------------

---------------------

----------------------

-----------------------

------------------------

------------------------

-----------------------

----------------------

---------------------

-------------------

------------------

-----------------

----------------

--------------

-------------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

Ichi opened his eyes and blinked; he was no longer in the cave and his leg didn't hurt, he took a look around he was in a city with blue buildings it was drizzling lightly, and everything in the city was sideways. Heck even the fluffy white clouds were drifting vertically, he shook his head.

"_**Hello, Ichigo." **_A voice towards the front end of the building said.

Ichigo looked up and saw the man that had helped him.

"_**I suppose you want to know where you are?"**_ the man waited for Ichigo to nod before continuing. _**"This is your inner world the world of your soul."**_

"Okay My inner world is freaky and insane." Ichigo muttered out loud, more to himself then the man in black.

"_**Ichigo, I wish to train you in how to wield me; and in an ancient art of fighting known as Kikan Kage*. Ichigo it will be hard and you will have to give it your all."**_

"I know it will be hard, but I want to… No need to learn how to defeat these creatures you called hollows so I can avenge my mum and protect other people so they don't experience the same heartache of loosing a loved one." Said Ichigo determinedly.

"_**Good chibi Ichi*. Now I know that you aren't afraid, I shall tell you my name…… it is Zangetzu." **_

Ichigo smiled.

"_**Let us begin."**_

-

--

---

----

----

-----

----

---

--

-

Freefall-gypsy: "Okay that's all for Chapter one." Stroking Spidercat feeling a little better.

Spidercat: Purring like a mountain cat "Okay here is the Info you need."

Basically my own made up area a Zanpaktuo graveyard in-between The Hollow desert (I Know the name but not how it's spelt) and the outer part of SS. Known as the outlands.

That's what it's called right?

His dad is a Doctor, after all.

Kikan Kage – roughly translated is Shadowed mirror

Chibi Ichi – little one

Name: Kurosaki Ichigo

Age: 9

Height: 4 foot 8 inches

Zanpaktuo: Zangetzu

D.O.B: 07.07.90

D.O.D: 17.06.99

Area: Outlands

Referred to as: Outlander / academy apprentice.

Academy Apprentice: when a shinigami trainee is not in either the advanced class or normal class, but instead of being apprenticed to a division they still learn at the academy. Wears a standard trainee uniform but is knee length and has a hood as well as having green stripes instead of red or bluish grey.

Freefall-gypsy: "Rest & Relax & Read & Review."

Spidercat: "Please read Freefall-gypsy's other stories and review them, she wants' to know your opinion."


	3. AN Sorry

Freefall-gypsy: "Hi everyone sorry this took so long but I was busy on this other website; called Manga Fox, free online Manga there I'm known as Freefall-Gypsy. Anyway the next chapter is very short just to warn you. Also should I make Shirosaki, Ichigo's other persona (split personality) rather than his inner hollow? Okay I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed I love you guys, thank you sooo much for the encouragement."

Spidercat: "Okay R&R&R&R (Rest & Relax & Read & Review) this chapter because while she owns a bottle of Bleach -that I think she sniffs- she hasn't got a sniff in of the Anime/Manga."

-

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Zangetzu"**_

**Sound effects**

_-Flashback-_

* A/N *

'**Zangetzu thinking'**

-

-

-

**Clang, Crash, Clang, Clang, skreee**

~ Pant ~ Pant ~

"_**Very Good Ichigo; your improving but we still have a long way to go your endurance is appalling."**_

**Clang, Clang, Skreee, Clang, Clang, Crash, Ting;**

"_**You're getting better. Rest for now we'll continue this later."**_

Ichigo let go of his Zanpaktuo, letting it fall.

**CLANG!!!**

Then Ichigo sank to his knees and fell face first to the ground, asleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sometime later

"_**Okay, Ichigo it's time for you to learn the ancient way of mirror shadow fighting it is know as Kikan Kage in this style of fighting you mirror your opponents' actions' exactly as if you were their shadow hence the name. There are also some unique kicks and punches that are used to defeat a hollow or other non humanoid creature."**_ Zangetzu said.

Ichigo was listening intently to what Zangetzu as his Zanpaku-to* explained the theory & History behind the unusual fighting style, how Zangetzu spoke when explaining kind of reminded Ichigo of his Idol William Shakespeare.

'Oh' Ichigo thought.

Suddenly Ichigo put up his hand and said "Excuse me Zan, but would William Shakespeare be here?"

"_**Maybe; why do you ask?"**_

"Well if we find him can I get his Autograph he is my Idol; before I died I had already planned to go to uni so I could get my Masters in English Lit. so I could teach kids about him." Said Ichigo with a Smile.

"…"

Ichigo gave Zangetzu the drowned kitten look* __

'**I'm not looking.'** quickly looks at Ichi then quickly looks away when he kick's it up a notch **'not looking, not looking, not looking.'**

Ichigo started making pathetic noises. Zangetzu looked at Ichigo then broke down.

"_**Fine, Fine."**_

"Yay!!!" Ichigo smiled happily.

Ichigo bounced happily up and down then he ran to the place where he stored his food.

Freefall-gypsy: "A short chapter to get back into the swing of things; I found it loyal readers."

Spidercat: "Found What?"

Freefall-gypsy: "My USB of course; but now I've lost my other one *Sigh*. The one with all of my collage work for cert 1 & 2 of Community services.


End file.
